Deception
by 7sevenvoyager
Summary: Dean/OC, Sam/OC. President Obama is leaving the office after his term has ended. A new president must be elected. Shapeshifters are cooking up a plan to replace the Republican candidate and seize power over an entire nation. There's just one little thing in their way. Merliah and her sister Aleah are on the case when the boys roll into town. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


"-The latest election polls show a dramatic increase of the Republican votes. Matt Baler, a new face among politicians seems to become the candidate of choice for many voters…" The TV screen went black with the press of a button.

She sighed softly and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Who the hell is this Baler guy? There's nothing on him online… at least no bad stuff. It's all fine and dandy if the press is to be believed." She looked up at her sister and frowned when she didn't receive a reply.

Aleah was day dreaming again, just staring ahead at her laptop engrossed in something or the other. Her sister was always day dreaming. Always going on about some geek stuff or preaching feminism to assholes in bars. Sometimes she could swear her sister was a personified version of tumblr. Without the interest in porn, that is.

"Aleah." She called out, giving her sister a deadpanned look when she still didn't look up. "Earth to Aleah…" She sighed and hung her head before taking a deep breath. "ALEAH!"  
>Aleah startled, throwing her laptop onto the bed by accident as she looked around wildly.<p>

"What the hell did you do that for?!" She yelled, quickly crossing the room to her laptop. Judging by her relieved sigh the thing wasn't broken, so there was no real harm done.

"Because you weren't paying attention."

Aleah glared at her sister and crossed her arms over her chest. "Still no reason to scare the crap outta me, Merliah."

It was almost funny to see her sister squirm a little. In her opinion, Aleah had it coming. That's what happened if you had your head in the clouds twenty four seven. "It was the only way to gain your attention. Sides, nothing's broken and there's no harm done."

Aleah sighed and huffed before picking up her laptop again. She sat back down in her chair and readjusted the laptop. "So what did you find?"

"Not much, and that's the problem. Politicians always have some kind of dirt on them. But Matt Baler? Absolutely nothing."

"So he's hiding something?" Aleah rested her head on her hand, tapping the area under her nose with a finger as she thought about the problem. "The only question is… what?"

"Exactly." Merliah agreed, standing up to stretch out. She walked towards the fridge and checked it for something to eat. "Ah crap." She scowled, sighing softly before turning back to her sister. "You okay with take out?"

"Sure, just no pizza. We had that yesterday." Aleah replied,cocking her head from side to side as she tried to fix her frizzy, curly dark hair. Her sister was an exotic beauty, honey brown almond shaped eyes, caramel colored skin and a dazzling smile. When she was happy, that was. Her sister had a tendency to be a bit grumpy, hiding that smile from the rest of the world.

"Are you checking yourself out with the web cam again?" Merliah looked over her shoulder, grinning as her little sister tried to hide behind her laptop. "You were weren't you?"

"Shut up."

Merliah laughed and shook her head, closing the fridge before walking over to the bathroom. Her wavy black hair was a little messy and tended to do it's own thing. Taming it was like trying to knock down the Eiffel tower. She shared her sisters skin color and eye shape but her eyes were a russet brown. Both of them held a beauty in a way and yet if she looked around on the street, they were completely average too. Nothing special, at least, she wasn't. Aleah was special to her.

She blinked a few times and smiled at her younger sister, trying to shake off her little day dream by picking up some take away menu's. "I'll order some Chinese."

"Sure… you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Aleah looked at her a little funny before going back to her research. She could hear her typing away, occasionally uttering a string of curses when she couldn't find certain information. It was amusing to say the least, like watching her favorite TV show MD. Pure comedy at it's finest preformed entirely free of charge.

Knocks on the motel room door put the girls on high alert. She picked up her gun on her way to the door and kept it at her side in case she needed to act fast. She opened the door to find the delivery guy on the other side, holding up bags of Chinese food. She took the bags and thanked the young man, paying him with a generous tip for his trouble. She frowned as she reached in and pulled out a brown file folder. "What the…?"

"What?" Aleah asked, looking up at her frowning. "Is that?"

"Yeah. It was in the take away bag." Merliah replied, placing the bags of take away on the coffee table before sitting down on her chair. The folder didn't look like anything special, just one of those regular brown file folders that basically every government agency used. She stared at it for a few moments before opening it.

"Joshua Baler?" She looked over the text in the folder and chuckled in disbelief. "That Matt Baler guy? I think I just found some dirt on him."

"What?" Aleah got up from her chair and sat down on the armrest of hers, gently taking the folder from her hands. "Joshua Baler, local politician…" Aleah's eyes skimmed the pages quickly.

She looked up at Merliah and pointed to something in the file. "Joshua baler, age 32. Younger brother to presidential candidate Matt Baler. He's running for mayor and if this file is to be believed, he may have been involved in a rape case. The only question is… why is somebody sending this to us. Humans aren't our specialty and the only reason we're on the Matt Baler case is because of those shifters we captured back in Boston."

Merliah hummed softly as she opened a carton of the Chinese food and started picking at it. "Maybe they're connected?"

"In what way?" Aleah asked.

"Well, what if shifters replaced them both?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know! To gain power?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah I know." Merliah sighed, looking back at the folder in her hands. Maybe it was time to call in the local forces. Dress up as agents and poke around a little in the local ongoings before trying to tackle this thing on a national level. It was quite a pain to figure this case out. It just didn't make sense.

Three weeks ago they came into town after a series of murders had taken place. The DC police was stumped so the two of them came poking around. They had narrowed down the suspect list to shape shifters, nasty little bitches that took on the form of someone else after murdering them. But after that, things had taken an entirely different direction. Rumors started about a previous unknown politician rising in the ranks to power unnaturally quickly and that raised questions.

Questions they didn't know the answers to.

What if the shifters were behind all of this? What would they gain from posing as an presidential candidate? None that she could think off. Then again, who was she? Just a hunter.

"Let's just… try to process this and get some food and sleep." Aleah suggested as she picked up a food container and started eating.

The rest of the night was spend mulling over the folder and staring at the TV until the sound of an engine peeked her curiosity. Merliah stood up and walked over to the window, gently lifting the curtain to take a look at the new car under the street lamp just outside the motel room. It was a black impala as far as she could tell, it didn't look all that special to be honest.  
>Two men got out of the car and took up residence in the motel room next to them, hauling a couple of heavy bags inside. The last thing she saw was a flash of green eyes looking her way as the men disappeared into the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please likesubscribe/vote or comment if you did enjoy it, or have any tips for improvement. Thanks guys and I'll see you at the next update!**


End file.
